In the context of telecommunication networks notably, there is a constant need for easing and improving the control, monitoring and management of telecommunication network nodes, such as nodes belonging to an access network, a radio access network, a core network, or any other network. This may be for instance for monitoring, troubleshooting or optimization purposes.
In particular, a network node may be configured to issue events that an operation support system (OSS) should monitor in order to take, if necessary, corrective or optimization actions, etc. An event may report the value of a counter indicating the number of occurrences of a particular state at a network node during a time period. An event may also be used to collect aggregate information about the operation of the network node, or to report measurements made in the network, or internal changes having taken place within the node or its environment.
It is desirable to provide devices and methods to improve the control, monitoring and management of a telecommunication network notably, while taking into account the need for computational efficiency, flexibility of operation and ease of use, and the need to reduce the costs of the network infrastructure and the operational cost.